Hermione Granger AND THE OUT OF CHARACTER JOURNAL ENTRY'S
by tazzledmuch
Summary: i started off created a made up journal entry about myself, but i changed it to hermione's name, cause i think itd be funny if hermione was out of character and had no manners and was sarcastic and random. you can flame all you want. but i love this story too much too take the flamers seriously. read if you dare...


**HERMIONE's JOURNAL ENTRY'S DURING THE SUMMER AFTER THE WAR! WHEN SHE BECOMES A MUGGLE AGIAN. I KNOW TOTALLY OUT OF CHARACTER, I KNOW... I KNOW... I WAS BASING THIS ON MYSELF, I jUST THOUGHT OF HERMIONE AND GRINNED AND CHANGED MY NAME. YOU CAN FLAME ALL YOU WANT, IT WON'T BOTHER ME. I HAD TOO MUCH FUN WRITING THIS:) LOLO! READ IF YOU DARE... SADLY YOUR EYES MIGHT BURN AFTER READING THIS, SO DON'T GET YOUR HOPES UP FOR PROFESSIONAL WRITING, CAUSE YOUR NOT GOING TO GET ANY. I WRITE FOR MY OWN AMUSEMENT AND I'M JUST SHARING THIS WITH YOU. **

**july/7/2013 - journal entry - ONE -hermione granger - 9:49 am**

last night i had the worst dream evar! i was being stalked by peewee herman who was chasing me with his red bycicle. i woke up drenched in a fearful sweat. now i need to take a shower, i smell aweful.

my dirty stench might kill people by sufficating them with my foul odor.

(sing song voice) BATH TIME!

**july/7/2013 - journal entry -TWO - hermione granger - 10:01 am**

i feel sparkely clean. no more does my body smell of onions and my ass. i fear i may never recover from the trauma, i'm inflicted upon myself.

**july/7/2013 - journal entry - THREE - hermione granger - 10:34 am**

breakfast consisted of poptarts, it made me gassy and I farted. i think my guardian angels are secretly wearing gas masks, if they arn't wearing any, i might have just ended they're existance. they prably exsploded into soulish dust and are no more. sad but most likely true.

i'm such a drama queen... (grins) (checks self in mirror) (wink)

nothing new there! (wink) (wink)

**july/7/2013 - journal entry - FOUR - hermione granger - 10:52 am**

whenever i feel sad i talk to myself and make it all better. i am my very own best friend, i'm practically in love with myself, i mean who wouldn't be in love with me, i'm gorgeous... just joking!

actually no... no i am not!

well mabye, but i'll never tell...

**july/7/2013 - journal entry - FIVE - hermione granger - 11:15 am**

should i tie ribbons on my ass. i've got a whole bunch of ribbons near my sewing kit, but they're all red, white, and green, but whatever... (lop sided grin) i guess christmas has come early this year.

could i even tie ribbons to my ass, (shrugs) mabye not... but i'll never know unless i try.

pft! yeah.. i couldn't ties ribbons to my ass, they're nothing to tie them to. i guess i'll just have to super glue them all to my left butt cheek.

**july/7/2013 - journal entry - SIX - hermione granger - 12:06 pm**

I Farted Again, i guess it's a gulity pleasure of mine to fart randomly, on the couch next to my parents. oh... i didn't tell you did i.. i'm over at they're house.

oh.. look... my dad's just passed out he fell onto the floor face first into his rasberry jello.

he should have given his rasberry jello to me before he unthoughtlfully fell onto the floor leaving the jello all over his face.

that was cruel of my dad, he murdered a helpless bowl of jello... IT HAD FEELINGS!

**july/7/2013 - journal entry - SEVEN - hermione granger - 3:45 pm**

sorry i havn't written till now, i'm home now, it took me a while to get up after i fell over onto the floor, but i managed to survive the deadly assult the floor bombarded me with.

i'm alive, but otherwise okay. you don't have ot worry, my beauty's still intact. along with my rather inflated ego.

my guardian angels have fled the scene, something about me being too weird or something. only joking, they are still here, they're prabably weary of my awesome aura, it's prably too bright, and i'm blinding them.

i'm contagious. i think i might had a rare case of egotistical rabies. if i bite someone of stand too near them they become just as obscure and thoughtlessly random as me.

it's a lot like being a george clooney.

pft! as if! i don't want to be that old!


End file.
